Most trees in the world require very small amounts of water per day. If water to the tree would be supplied over a 24 hour period every day, a very small flow would be required for each tree to supply its needs.
In order to develop a good root system and to allow the ground to store water for the tree, water to the tree should be supplied in such a way that a large wetted area would be created next to the tree.
Commonly used systems cannot wet a large area next to the tree by using such small flow as described. A much higher flow per tree is required with those systems in order to create a large wetted area. This is what makes all such systems complicated and expensive. It requires larger size pipes and numerous valves to control the system.
By using the method and apparatus described in this invention, a spray means can spray water and wet a large area next to the tree by using a very small flow. An irrigation system using such a device will be able to supply to each tree a very small flow which is much smaller than required by conventional drip or mini-sprinkler systems, and create a large wetted area next to the trees.
Some of the prior art systems utilize a device which converts low pressurized flow to high, non-pressurized flow, consisting of a non-pressure container and a syphon tube. Water is supplied to the container at a low flow. When water accumulating in the container reaches a certain level, it flows out by gravity, through the syphon, at a very high pulsating flow to wet a large area next to each tree.
Different types of injection pumps are used in irrigation systems to inject fertilizer into the system. A venturi type injection pump is commonly used in irrigation systems. In order to create a large enough suction power with a venturi pump, a relatively high flow of water has to flow through the venturi pump.
Shower heads are designed in such a way that water is being ejected at relatively high velocity over a large designated area. In order to do it, common shower heads use a very high flow of approximately 120-180 gallons of water per hour. As a result, the water supply system should be designed to supply this high flow. Because of the high flow, the amount of water used for every shower is very high.
Instant heating elements are being used to create instant warm water for showers and for sinks. Because of the high flow of water passing through the shower head, relatively high power heating elements are required.